


Steal

by Milkz



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First time posting on this site sorry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkz/pseuds/Milkz
Summary: Therion learned a long time ago that stealing was just another form of borrowing. The only difference between the two was the fact that once something was stolen, it was yours forever.





	Steal

**Author's Note:**

> -Spoilers for anyone who hasn't finished the game completely. Though I don't remember, there are some references to some chapter 4s and character interactions   
> -Has mentions of alcohol. (Not really sure if this needs to be said.)  
> -Just finished this in the dead of the night so apologies for any spelling errors or missing words. Ill come back and fix this in the morning.   
> -Kinda goes with my last note but I'm no professional. I only write for fun so sorry again if I make any mistakes.   
> -Really cheesy lol  
> -Also posted at FF.net  
> -My apologies if all the page breaks and jumping around within the story makes it confusing. I wanted this to be just Therion's monologue of sorts as well as his inner thoughts when interacting with Cordelia and Heathcote, so I decided to skip over some of the other details. If you have completed Therion's story however, I think you will know exactly where everything takes place!

Therion learned a long time ago that stealing was just another form of borrowing. The only difference between the two was the fact that once something was stolen, it was yours forever.

He liked that. In fact he liked it so much, that he began a thieving career.

Regardless, even if he didn’t enjoy the act, it wasn’t like he had a choice. Orphans simply didn’t have much to look forward too. The world was cruel, he learned, there were somethings that you simply could not do not matter how hard you tried or wanted. He couldn’t do anything to save his parents, he couldn’t do anything about that neglectful and abusive so called “caretaker” at the orphanage, he simply couldn’t do anything. There was one thing he could do though. He could indeed keep himself fed by stealing food from the merchants in town.

At first he stole sparingly and only out of desperation. The baker’s loaf of bread and a merchant's water pitcher would keep him alive for days. After those couple of tries, he began stealing more often. It was then that he realized two important aspects of himself. One, he was a fantastic thief. It took some tries, but Therion learned fast. His fingers were nimble and fast, blink and your belongings were now his. The second was that he didn’t need to do anything else. Food, water, and even valuables such as gems. He didn’t have to go out and work to pay for them like everyone else. Instead he would steal from those who have them.

It was a lonely existence. Afterall, he was a criminal. The scum of society. But that was something he could live with. No one trusts a thief, and likewise, a thief trusts no one.

* * *

 Until he met Darius, his first ever friend.

It had been some months since he left his home, pilfering those during his wanders from town to town. It was nice really. The travels of course, though the thieving was equally as nice. The stuff that some people had on them was truly something else. He had learned to never judge a book by it’s cover, or in his case, by their age, gender, and so on.

He had also had a few encounters with the law. It was inevitable that he would be caught sometime or another, he was still just a kid. Luckily, most people dismissed him as a culprit if they’d discovered something missing. The people of Riverford however, weren’t so naive. Which was why, for the first time ever, he’d had found himself caught. 

Prison was awful. From the moment he stepped foot into that hellhole, he wanted out. The place smelt of feces and rotting flesh. Many of those behind bars were dying of disease. He hated it. He hated that it reminded him of his status as a criminal. He hated that the law was right, that people like him belonged in places like this. Fortunately, the guard was so fallible. The key had left their body before he was even pushed into the cell. He would be out of here before long. One positive result of this little trip however, was Darius.

Maybe it was his friendly demeanor. Or perhaps it was because Darius was a thief just like him. But, he made Therion reconsider what he’d said about trust and working alone.

Watching Darius from the corner of his eye walking through the Clifflands as the fellow spoke of his adventures. Therion hoped, that maybe, just maybe, everything he currently knew about life as a thief to be wrong. 

_Partner?_ He liked the sound of that. 

* * *

 Their partnership started out well. Two thieves working together meant that they could take on harder more risky steals in spite of skill level. Once, Darius had distracted a wealthy merchant, feigning interest in their wares. His naturally more talkative and outgoing personality made him the perfect choice in diverting attention. Later, Therion’s superiority in stealth and and speed would come in to loot the goods. To him it was a perfect partnership. He was happy. The pair had their own strengths and weaknesses. Things were perfect... Or so he thought.

 That fact that he was still alive was a miracle. Darius had pushed him lightly enough for him to break his fall by grabbing the rocks and edges alongside the mountain. His body bled from head to toe and his vision was blurry. Therion would’ve thought himself dead, if it weren’t for the excruciating pain coursing through his being. But even with all the physical pain he currently felt, there was something more acute, something more painful.

His only friend… his partner, had betrayed him. 

_“...When we met, I knew I needed you on my side… You were so easily manipulated by cheap words!"_

He had to move. He needed to get out of this place. His ribs were shattered and his legs were broken. But that wouldn’t stop him, he couldn’t let himself be found by anyone. Not in this condition. 

_“But you just had to prove yourself better, didn’t you? Telling me to do it this way or that way. Well, I’ve had enough!”_

Was that truly how Darius saw him? All those moments where he gave his opinions and information on a subject. All those times where he expressed concern for both their wellbeing and proposed a different plan of action. Did Darius take it as a boast?

_“We’re not equals! You’re nothing but a **stepping stool** to me!”_

No… That wasn’t it. From the very moment they met, Darius had always planned to use him. The Cianno group was simply a catalyst. 

He wanted to cry. Gods..., how naive could he be? All he had wanted from Darius, was proof. Proof that even scum like himself, could have someone to rely on, someone to trust like any other person. He did get all the proof he needed however, proof to show that he was wrong. 

Therion was done. From now on, he’d work alone, just like how he was when he started. Everything had come full circle. In a world like this, a thief like himself had to be strong. Strong enough to handle the isolation and the constant run from the law.  A lone wolf he would be, if only to protect himself from inevitable betrayal.

Days turned to weeks, which turned to months which then turned to years. Ten years had passed since he was pushed from that cliff and lived on continuing to steal, independently. Not only had he honed his skills to perfection, but he’d also made quite a name for himself. He encountered fledgling thieves and even veterans that wanted to form a team. Sometimes, he disliked their personality. Other times, it was their violent tendencies. Thieves were supposed to steal, not kill. In the end however, they all received the same answer. 

He was fine doing things alone. In fact, he was thriving. He didn’t want anyone weighing him down. Especially not now, when he has his eye on the Ravus’s secret treasure.

* * *

 He was played. Though to be fair, nobody, not even the most experienced of thieves would have ever expected such an outcome. From the hired barkeeper, to the deliberate traps, and to the butler who had awaited him so patiently at the end. They had made a flawless trap for thieves to flock towards like caits to precious stones. 

The girl too, had guts. Therion would never expect someone like her to agree to a plan like this. Funny, how life never ceased to surprise him.

_“So… What do you say? Will you accept Miss. Ravus and I’s request and retrieve the missing dragonstones?” The butler Heathcote asked him._

When he told them that he would, the girl’s eyes lit up. Tch... _How naive._ He begrudgingly accepted their request, clearly explaining that the sole reason for his participation was the reward of the removal of that damned band on his wrist.

That butler had the right of it. It was clear as day that he had been the one to come up with the plan. Although Heathcote's knowledge on thieves was alarming, Therion was comfortable with him. He had told the thief everything he needed to know about the Red Dragonstone. Nothing more, nothing less. It was obvious that he knew where Therion’s priorities lay.

It was the girl, Cordelia, who made him uneasy. He just couldn’t figure her out. He was thief and she a noblewoman. This task of retrieving the stones was the only reason they had to talk to each other. Yet here she was, standing at the outskirts of Bolderfall, bidding farewell to _him_ of all people. Her caring blue eyes and friendly smile wishing him luck and safety. Therion had to hide a bemused smile.

_“Mister. Therion! Please… do take care out there.”_

Oh! Did working for an aristocrat suddenly meant that one was bestowed a title? Seriously… _Mister...?_ What in the world was happening to him?

As he left Bolderfall behind, he couldn’t stop thinking about everything that transpired. The Dragonstones, the band on his arm, the butler, _her,_ and of course, her address of him. They buzzed around his head constantly like a fly.

He shook his head. Whatever… It didn’t matter anyways. He’d go to Noblecourt and get the Red Dragonstone. After that, there was only two more Dragonstones left until he was free.

* * *

 Ravus Mansion was remarkably different when one wasn’t trying to break in unnoticed. Back then, the place was dark and abnormally quiet. Once you had gotten passed the guards by the gate, there wasn’t a single soul to be found inside the manse. Now however, as Therion waltzed up the stairs towards the main doors the place was as busy as the markets in Grandport. 

Gardeners surried around trimming overgrown bushes and planting curious blooms. Wealthy, certified merchants walked around the premises enjoying the scenery amongst business negotiations. From the corner of his eye, he saw the merchant which he’d stolen the Letter of Introduction from and smiled. He must of gotten himself another one. 

Inside, housekeepers strolled about, preparing for nightfall as the sun turned from bright yellow to a deep orange. At first he was apprehensive about entering the Mansion again. The feeling didn’t last long however, soon it turned to surprise as none of the staff members paid him any attention. He realized then that he had been expected.

“Mr. Therion!”

Annnd, there it is. Turning towards the source of the sound, he found Cordelia and Heathcote, walking down the stairway. Well… one of them walked at least. Cordelia skipped down the stairs nearly tripping on her dress. It had been about a two months, not to much time had passed, but he could tell that she hadn’t changed a bit.

“I’m back.” He said casually.

“I’m so glad to see you safe Mr. Therion!” She greeted him like a an old friend returning after a long journey. Not even bothering to ask him the about the very thing she had requested him to search for.

“Here, I got what you wanted.” He handed the stone over to them.

“Oh…! R--right! Heathcote?”

Heathcote held the stone out in front. It sparkled intensely under the waning light of the sun. Spirals of varying crimson shades pulsed within. It was as if the stone were alive. “This is indeed the ruby stone, without of doubt.”

Cordelia turned towards him with the biggest smile he’d ever seen. “Thank you! You have have my gratitude.”

“There is no need for such thanks m’lady. He is only upholding his part of the deal. Just as we will ours when all the stones have been recovered.” Heathcote’s response unexpectedly, hit him hard. It was the truth he told himself, ignoring the part of him that enjoyed the praise he recieved.

“Alright…” He cut their reunion short. “Where’s the next stone?”

“ _Mister Therion!”_ He received a vexing look from Cordelia and a chuckle from Heathcote. “We will not be talking about the next Dragonstone until after dinner!” She huffed stomping off towards the dining room.

**_Dinner?_** Was she serious?! He looked towards Heathcote for clarity, but to no avail. The man was already gone. She was not serious... She was not serious… She was not serious… **_She was_** **_entirely serious!_**

Therion was dumbfounded. Before his very eyes, there was a mountain of food. There were rice bowls fit for a king, freshly baked bread topped with cheese made from the finest goats in the Highlands, well roasted game that even H’aanit herself would approve, and there was even apple pie. He loved apples and he loved apple pie even more.

“D--do you guys eat this kinda stuff everyday?!” He didn’t bother to hide his surprise. There was no need to. Like he could ever convince them that he’d had a meal like this before.

“No.” Came her response. “It’s usually just me and Heathcote around here. We don’t need this much food each day. Today is different because we have a guest. That is you!” She sat in her chair looking every bit the lady she was supposed to be.

“And how exactly you did know that I was coming today? How did you even know I got the stone in the first place!?”

“The gossip mongers of course! The Flatlands may be far, but news travels faster than you would ever believe. When a famous scholar of Noblecourt suddenly came out of isolation, I knew that it had to be your doing. Enough of this talk now! You must be famished!” She gestured towards the seat across her and flashed him a cheeky smile that made him second guess his first judgement. He had never met a noblewoman quite like her.

She was right though. Looking at the food laid out before him, he became keenly aware of how tired and and hungry he was. After leaving his companions back in Quarryquest, he’d been travelling non-stop the entire day. There was a another town in the Clifflands he was much more interested in so he left them there, they’d meet up again when they were finished. Bolderfall was in the same region sure, but that didn’t mean it was easy to get to. The winding trails and higher elevation of the Clifflands meant that you’d barely have any energy left over once you arrived. He was a thief and a proud one at that, but pride be damned, he was a fool if he were to turn down this offer.

How he ended up telling her about the events in Bolderfall, he didn’t know, but he was surprised to find that he didn’t mind having an audience to tell his stories too. He told her about oasis water, the wyvern scale, metallic ore, he even told her about the truth behind Orlick and Barham’s relationship. She was eager to hear of his tales, clearly she didn’t leave her home to often. She was fascinating he decided. A myriad of different expressions had been shown throughout the story, not that he'd been watching her of course. When he told her of his thefts, she frowned and voiced her disappointment at herself.

“Oh… My apologies Mr. Therion. I hindered your mission. I should’ve given you some money before you left.”

This he had to laugh at. “You seem to have forgotten who I am and what exactly I do.” Really she did. That would explain why she acted so familiar with him. The moment he stepped foot in a public location, townsfolk would become wary and watchful of their belongings. This girl? She was currently sitting across from him, _alone_ , it was late and dark. He didn’t know much about conduct, but he was sure that she shouldn’t be doing this.

“Well I--” She looked like she wanted to continue, but stopped. For while, there wasn’t a single sound except for the crackling of the fire on the hearth. “Barham and Orlick,” she started. “When you were telling me about them, you seemed so…, so distracted.”

Therion’s eyebrows rose in surprise. She looked towards him, blue eyes meet green, it was as if she could see all of his secrets like an open book. “When you told me about Barham and Orlick, you mentioned that they had been friends for years. And when Orlick had gotten his hands on the Ruby stone, he had thrown away his lifelong partner like garbage. Yet, when you said that Barham was somehow able to forgive Orlick, you had a peculiar look on your face.”

“I was just surprised.” he said quickly. Suddenly he’d gotten uncomfortable with the topic of conversation. “Look, I just thought it was weird how Barham was able to forgive him after everything.”

“But--”

“Lady Ravus!” Right at that moment. A maid had stepped into the living room, cutting off what Cordelia was about to say. “It’s getting late m’lady.”

Cordelia stood reluctantly. “Forgive me, I had lost track of the time. I shall be heading to my chambers now.” Turning towards Therion, she bid him goodnight before walking off. The night had taken an unexpected turn. Frankly, he wasn’t sure if the maid’s interruption was a good or bad thing.

Therion was restless. By all means he should’ve passed out like Alfyn after a few drinks, it’s not often one gets to sleep in a bed like this after all. Still, he couldn’t help but play the events of the night over in his mind. Once again it was the manor’s lady who was the subject of his musings. She was just as baffling as the last time he’d met her.

Morning came after a long sleepless night, and Therion was no less closer to a solution. In fact this morning would make his problem all the more difficult.

* * *

 “Heathcote. I think he’s earned the removal of the band--”

He knew it, though not exactly, he knew that she would do something to make this more complicated than necessary. By the Gods! He’d never heard something so... _stupid._ And he told her as such. He was always blunt, brutally honest. It didn’t matter who he was dealing with. It didn’t matter that she was taken aback with hurt. It didn’t matter that he felt awful hurting her with his response. What mattered was the truth.

He told her to be wary of people. He told her about betrayal. He told her to build her walls up high. He didn’t want to admit it, but she reminded him of himself before Darius had left him. Remembering the pain he felt after that incident, he decided, that it was something, someone like Cordelia Ravus should never have to experience.

Luckily for her, she had her butler, Heathcote. Therion still didn’t trust him. Not only did the old man know his way with the sword, but he was also cunning. The band on his arm was a constant reminder of that. And now, Heathcote revealed himself to be shockingly knowledgeable of the less than savory practices of the underground. A Black Market in Wellspring? **_He_** didn’t even know that existed.

Heathcote knew the world well. And that was something Therion could respect. The butler advised her on matters of life, thieves such as himself included. She respected his opinion, and that was good. Because someone had to tell her that not all people could be trusted, thieves all the less.

So why was he currently stuck in a moral dilemma?

Cordelia was one thing. But Heathcote? Did the butler think he was dumb?

Though he still disliked it, he’d grown to tolerate the band on his arm. After the hours he spent staring at the metal contraption, attempting to pick the lock, Therion would know if anything however minsule, happened to it. Within a local tavern that evening, he noticed that something did indeed happen to it.

The lock was gone.

It was ridiculous… Incomprehensible… Or however many synonyms there were for disbelief  in Cyrus’s vocabulary. The bane of his current existence; the insult on his skills and accomplishments as a thief, was currently on the table in front of him.

_He was free._

That’s what he should’ve been thinking. Instead, he kept thinking about how they had just lost the only leverage they had against him.

He could run. He could run and forget about everything. The lock was gone and consequently, so was any incentive to retrieve the remain stones. Yet his legs refused to budge. His legs which he used to escape from countless of predicaments, refused to move from this one.

An exchange he with Cordelia came unbidden into his thoughts.

_“You can’t guarantee I’ll fulfill my promise if you remove this now.”_

_“...I believe you would… You don’t strike me as someone who would abandon responsibility.”_

She trusted him. She trusted a slippery thief like him so much that even someone as experienced as Heathcote was convinced.

He gripped the band tightly; his head reeling from everything. If he were to run away, he’d be taking the trust and kindness they’d showed him, _she_ showed him, and throwing it off a cliff. In that sense, he would be no different than… _Darius_.

Therion stood up abruptly, surprising the tavern goers. He made up his mind. He wasn’t Darius, the idea that he was even comparable to him made bile rise up his throat.

To Wellspring he would go, he thought to himself as he placed the band back on his arm. He’d take back all the missing Dragonstones just as he promised her he’d do. She was right, he wasn’t one to abandon responsibility.

That was the only reason why, he told himself, over and over. 

* * *

Cordelia was concerned. 

She didn’t know much about thieves, but she knew that Therion was just as good if not better than Aeber, the Prince of Thieves himself. He was the only one out of countless of others who made it past the traps set by Heathcote. He was the one who brought back the one of the three stones that had been missing for ten years. If Therion couldn’t do it, then nobody else could.

When he returned without the Emerald Stone she knew instantly that something had gone wrong. But that wasn’t why she was concerned.

He was troubled by something. His fists were clenched in disappointment, his brows were furrowed, and his face, deep in thought. To Cordelia, Therion always looked so sad; staring off in the distance, as if haunted by a past event.

Now she knew that she’d been right. He was always distant whenever he spoke; his rough mannerisms pushing away all who wished to become close. The reason for all his actions: betrayal. Despite appearances, treachery was a subject Cordelia was most familiar with.

Until very recently, her life was one betrayal after another. As the sole surviving member of the Ravus family, Cordelia was set to inherit a mountain of riches. Money was nice. Everyone loved money, everyone needed it to live. But all the riches in the land could never fill the hole in her heart when her parents passed on from the world of living. People came from all walks of Osterra to speak with her.

_“Miss. Ravus, I am deeply sorry to hear of your parents passing…”_

_“My dear girl, to be orphaned at such a young age. Aelfric have mercy…”_

Little did she know, that behind all their kind smiles and passionate words, laid cold souls with nothing but the prospect of riches in mind. After the first couple deceits she should’ve stopped trusting, but she didn’t. Deep down she knew that each and everyone of these people wanted one thing from her, but she had been so lonely that perhaps any sort of company would’ve been welcome. After some time, she had grown numb, rejecting any interaction with people. It was Heathcote who made her trust again.

All of this she told to Therion. She was no princess. No, she was just like him. And because of that, she wanted him to understand that it was okay to trust. There will always people out there who would take advantage of others, but that didn’t mean that everyone was like that.

Therion stood still in front of her, unmoving. His face twisted in disbelief. As the sunset illuminated his figure, she noticed how vulnerable he looked.

“Even after all you’ve been through… You were still able to trust people… Even someone like me?”

Cordelia looked up in surprise. “Mr. Therion…” she began. “I don’t have the slightest clue to knowing what you think of me. But here’s what I think of you.”

Therion had begun to leave. He would follow in Heathcote’s footsteps towards Northreach. He stopped however, her words piqued his curiosity.

“You’ve always made it wholly clear to me that you are a thief. It’s true, I won’t lie, you are a thief, a criminal in the eyes of society. But I have always seen you as a human first. And as a human, you have every right to seek faith in others.” she paused.

“Mr. Therion... I have faith in you.” 

* * *

 He didn’t know how long he’d been running, only that it had been some time since dusk had set. He ran and ran. Until finally his legs gave out beneath him. 

His heart was restless. Cordelia had been the cause of many sleepless nights in the past, and today was no different. Finally, he finally understood everything. Why he’d been so agitated around her and Heathcote, _her_ in particular. Her use of _“Mister”,_ her treatment of him, her concern for his health, _everything._

He was never a stepping stool to her like he was to Darius. Nor was he just a lowly thief. From the moment they met, she had always treated him with kindness and respect, even when he had broken into her home. Whenever he returned he was greeted with jubilation. Whenever he left, he was met with sincere concern and wishes for his health. And sometimes he detected a bit of sadness too? He didn’t know.

He was fool from rejecting the trust and kindness they gave him.

He pushed himself off the ground, looking up towards the moon as it lit up the dark landscape. Darius was in Northreach with the two remaining Dragonstones. From Heathcote, he learned that he had the entire city under his reign of terror.

He breathed. The cool air of the night made his breath visible. He wasn’t scared. No, he would go to Northreach no matter what. Not only did he have a promise to fulfill, but he thought it time to end the hold Darius had over him.

So for the first time in ten years, he stopped lying to himself.

For all his skills and pride in his work, at the end of the day he was a good for nothing parasite leeching off the hard work of others. But even a bottom-feeder like himself can know what trust is.  

* * *

 Bolderfall was as busy as ever. Travelers went in and out of the city, as guards made their daily rounds and families completed their errands. Therion was also busy, as he quickly maneuvered around the masses heading towards the exit. When he arrived, he heard the quick sound of footsteps behind him just as he predicted. Once again, Cordelia Ravus could not let him leave in peace.

“How many times do I have to tell you? You don’t need to see me off!” He said out habit rather than honesty.

Cordelia was unfazed as always. Once she set her mind on something, it would take not one, but all twelve gods to stop her. She just had to thank him for everything he had done. All out of his own conscious too, as the sole reason for his corporation had been removed ages ago.

“Where will you go?” she asked for she would like to see him again someday.

“Wherever my feet take me.” Would’ve been the last thing he’d say to them if he did not stop and turned around. But he did, and for the first time since their meeting he said her name aloud. Stopping them in their tracks. “Cordelia! ...Thank you.” he said as softy and sincerely as he possibly could. He felt self-conscious saying it but after seeing that small blush creep up her face as her eyes glistened with unshed tears, he decided that it was worth it.

He walked a bit further away from Bolderfall before looking back one more time. They were still there. He could still see her small form waving at him. At this, he couldn’t help but be brought back to the first time they’d seen him off. And just like that time, he could help but wonder how much of an enigma she still was after all this time.

He’d been right when he said that she was no ordinary noblewoman. Because no ordinary noblewoman could pull off what Cordelia Ravus had done.

He learned as child many years ago, that once something was stolen, it would belong to the thief forever. He stood by this fact for as long as he’d been thieving. Just about anything in this world could be stolen. Some things were just more difficult than others.

There was a less than one percent chance that this belonging of his would ever be stolen. He was always the thief doing the stealing, not the other way around. Yet a blonde, blue eyed, cheerful girl, that was far too trusting for her own good managed to do the impossible.

She had stolen his heart. And because she did, it would be hers forever.

He let out an clumsy laugh. His journey started in pursuit of freedom. Freedom from the band which showcased his greatest error. In the end however, he came out with not only freedom, but friends who trusted him and back. It was… a good trade he decided. Perhaps he should be a merchant from now on.

Cordelia had asked him to visit her whenever he was nearby. He told her, that thieves weren’t likely to come back to a place they’d been once before. He supposed that for her, he could make an exception.

Not now however, his journey wasn’t over yet.

Until then, he entrusted her to take care of his heart. He would eventually come to steal it back. As impossible as it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> -Hope you enjoyed this little read! I found their interactions in game to be very cute!


End file.
